


Spring comes

by Jyacira2906



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Furuba AU, Romance, fruit basket au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyacira2906/pseuds/Jyacira2906
Summary: She was my spring. I was snow. I’d frozen somewhere along the line in my dark cage… and she was a fresh, bright spring.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams

She was a beautiful bride.

The white dress was tight, accentuating every subtle curve of her body and the flowers on her hand matched the emerald of her eyes and her shining pink hair.

She was a beautiful mess of green, pink and white and her gaze was longing, full of love, mesmerising and his heart clenched painfully at the nostalgia to see it again on her face.

Too bad it wasn’t him anymore she looked at like that.

He thought he could bear it. Watching her going down the aisle, her hand holding on another one that wasn’t his, becoming the wife of another man and finding happiness she couldn’t find with him with someone else.

He thought he was happy for her. A part of him was glad to see her like this. 

Smiling. Laughing.

But the wicked part of him, the sinfully and jealous one, couldn’t stand it.  
Couldn’t stand the pain to see her walking away from him and moving on with her life with somebody else.

But he knew he couldn’t bear to see her sick again, sick of love and heavy guilt.  
Sick from their love, sick from the overbearing sadness and anger.

So he left, his traitorous heart not able to see her walk the path they both were supposed to walk together with a man that wasn’t him.

He didn’t notice her eyes looking back at him, searching for him in the seats, longing to see a certain black-haired man with charcoal eyes who stole her heart so viciously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All these people think love's for show, but I would die for you in secret."

Sasuke knew that living with a girl would be a bad idea.

It all started when they found Sakura near their house in a tent, her hands holding a picture of her dead parents tightly to her chest.  
Her face was flushed from embarrassment when Shisui started to laugh because of her bizarre situation and from fear that they would report her to the police since the area she was staying at was still part of the Uchiha clan. 

But Obito was impressed at the fact that she managed to live in a tent for nearly four weeks.  
And he also pitied her when she told them that she had no place to stay. Both her parents are dead and her relatives renovate their home and they don’t have enough place for her and she didn’t want to cause them any trouble so she decided to live in a tent.  
So Obito decided to let her move in with them, with the only condition that she had to take care of the house and cook for them.

Of course Sasuke was glad that she has now a proper place to live and deep down he liked to see her here in his home everyday. Especially when she’s cooking in the kitchen with the apron tightly tied around her body.

But there were times he wished it was only him, Obito, Shisui and Itachi living in this house because he hated to be in situations like this.

Her wet hair frames her heart-shaped face, her skin still flushed and a bit red from the shower she took. His eyes wanders to her neck and when they meet her collarbones and the swell of her breasts, he gulps and looks up to her face again with all his willpower. 

Sakura’s face is flushed, just like his own and her emerald doe-like eyes lock with his.

“I…I’m sorry, I thought you were already in your room sleeping”, she stutters and she looks so cute and Sasuke has to surpress the desire to grab and to kiss her in order to shut her up already.

He sighs. “It’s okay, things like that can happen”, he says and tries his hardest to look unbothered by the lack of her clothes.

Playfully he pokes her forehead and when her hand rubs over it soothingly, her cheeks go even redder and she pouts at him. A soft smile that he only reserves for her grazes his lips and Sasuke turns around, going back to his room.

Suddenly, he stops and with his back to her ( so she doesn’t see his blush) he says:

“Just make sure that Obito, Nii-san and Shisui don't see you like that.”

——————————

Later in the confines of his room, he can’t help it and his hand wanders under his pants, cheeks burning with guilt as he strokes himself. He imagines her under him, on top of him, her thick legs trapping his body with hers till he seeks his release and nothing but guilt and shame is left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should also mention that this story is only inspired by Fruit basket and I will add new things or change things.


	3. delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it real this time or is it in my head?  
> Got me tripping, falling with no safety net

Sakura never considered herself as lucky.

Who could blame her? She was bullied from kindergarten to middle school because of her pink hair and her large forehead. Her father died many years ago and she lost her mother only one year ago in an accident. She had to live in a tent because she kew that her relatives were not fond of her and her grandfather is too old to care for her and he has his own problems as well. 

And then there was this big crush on Sasuke she had since kindergarten. Not once did he spare her a glance and she remembers him being super popular but lonely till Naruto came into his life.

Never once did Sakura consider herself lucky but as she walks with him to their way to school, she thinks that maybe she is.

It was weird at first to live with with him and his relatives like this, especially because she and Sasuke never really talked or interacted in school. But she’s been living with them since three weeks and Sakura’s never been happier in her life.

She started to like listening to Shisui’s and Sasuke’s banters at breakfast, Shisui's friendly flirting and his compliments (which always pissed Sasuke off), Itachi’s brotherly nature and Obito’s clumsiness and kindness.

The silence between them as they walked to school or home became pleasant and even if he’s a quiet person he started to talk more to her. Before he knew it, he warmed up to her and showed her a side of him she’s never ever seen on him.

Sakura always thought that she loved Sasuke but never did she think that she could even fall harder for him.

Still, he seemed off today. Sasuke tried to avoid looking in her eyes all morning and he still does.

Her cheeks burned when she thinks back to yesterday’s incident where Sasuke saw her half-naked. So embarrassing, shannaro.

Hesitantly, she grips the hem of his shirt and Sasuke stops, turning his head to her.

Sakura looks down, her eyes not daring to meet his and her cheeks are tainted red.

“Sasuke-kun, is everything okay between us?”, she asks tentatively and looks up to him.

His gaze softens when his eyes lock with her emerald ones and his knees grow weak and a feeling in him stirs up he doesn’t dare to name yet.

Sasuke lets out a sigh and takes a step towards her. He leans down to her, and when their faces come close his eyes flicker to her lips for a moment. 

When he pokes her forehead, Sakura’s eyes close reflexively and open when she realises what he’s done.

She doesn’t know what it means but she’s seen Itachi doing that to him too a few times.

Sasuke smiles at her and she melts at how sincere and full of love his eyes look like.

”Baka, of course is everything okay”, he scolds her and turns around.

Sakura looks at his back, not realising the hand he’s holding out for her. 

“Won’t you come?”, she hears him say, still not looking at her. When Sakura sees that his ears are red, she can’t hold her giggle back and finally takes his hand.

His hand is soft, a bit calloused but it fits perfectly right into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Fruit basket and I had to think immediately of Sasusaku when I heard of Hatori and Kana's story. I still can't get over their story and I was inspired to write a fruit basket au.
> 
> This is not my first language so don't be surprised if you find mistakes.
> 
> See you next chapter :)


End file.
